Seeking Salvation in Scarlet
by Apathetic Man
Summary: Homura Akemi was abandoned. Rejected by the Law of Cycles she is unable to die. To seek salvation she ventures to Gensokyo under the instruction of Oriko and attempts to find the "one who can manipulate destruction". What she finds and what she gains at the end of this journey may not be what she expected.
1. Chapter 1: The Path to Salvation

**Part 1**

Everything I have done was for her and what was my reward?

I was abandoned.

I was stripped of my power and forever unable to join her, but what was I hoping for?

"With kindness comes naiveté. Courage becomes foolhardiness. And dedication has no reward. If you can't accept any of that, you are not fit to be a magical girl."

My fate was only logical.

In order to save her, I ignored her wishes.

In order to save her, I became the villain.

In order to save her, I did what she would not.

I sealed away her memories and stole her power to keep her safe, to keep her happy.

I gave back her humanity, her very existence in the world, that which she had sacrificed to save us all.

I subjugated the incubators and established a new order to the universe.

I did many unspeakable things that had to be done.

Things that were too horrific for someone so merciful as her would do.

I created a paradise with no tears or broken hearts.

A world where Sayaka could live along Hitomi and Kamijou again.

_(Note: The violin playing one, not the one who destroys illusions)_

A world where Kyouko still had her family.

A world where Mami wasn't alone.

A world where she, Madoka could live as a human once again.

Despite the paradise I had created, they opposed me.

They would not accept the "illusion" I had created.

That they would not be manipulated by me so they fought me.

I was the "devil", but what else could be used to describe the one that opposed god?

A devil may oppose a god, but the devil can never truly win.

She remembered, so I lost.

I lost the power I had stolen from her.

I was stripped of the bow, the symbol of her.

I was rejected by the "Law of Cycles".

All I have left is my shield, but for what purpose do I still have it?

What do I have to protect?

Was it pity?

I look upon the diamond shaped soul gem on my left hand.

For what reason do I continue living?

She stripped away my ability to "die".

My soul gem remains forever pristine.

No matter how much magic I use, no matter how much I despair, it is never tainted because of her.

I have yet to find a way to destroy it.

Hammers, chisels, bullets, bombs, wraiths and other Puella Magi have failed to scratch it.

Many Puelli Magi are jealous of my position and refuse to help me.

Many don't even consider me as a "Puella Magi", mistaking me for some type of wraith.

Maybe that is accurate, for one who has walked the border between Mahou Shoujo and Majou.

Humans who have witnessed my inhumanity called me "youkai".

I sought death, but I had no answer, until Oriko approached me.

The "Puella Magi" in white who could see the future, an oracle.

In many timelines, I was the cause of her death as she aimed for Madoka's life to save her world, but in this new world she was willing to offer me salvation.

Was she aware of what I had done to her in those countless timelines?

"If you seek salvation, then travel to Gensokyo where the unwanted end up and seek the one who can manipulate destruction."

Was this a trap?

Now that I think about it, did I truly seek death?

I had lost my reason for living, so for what purpose do I continue to exist?

Even if this **land of fantasy** could not bring me death, maybe I could find a reason to live, in the land in which the hated find refuge.

* * *

**Part 2**

The day was slow and I haven't solved an incident for a while.

Why do I even care?

It's not like solving them actually fills up my donation box.

What was I even doing?

How long have I been just sitting next to the donation box?

I look into the box and it remains empty, just like it had been for the past week.

I guess I'll be having dandelion salad for dinner again.

I stare outward into the horizon hoping for a visitor, more specifically for their donation.

In the distance I saw someone, not just anybody, but someone in a fairly expensive looking school uniform!

A rich girl!

1,000 yen?

5,000 yen?

50,000 yen?

"I am looking for the one who manipulates destruction. Can you be of assistance?"

How blunt.

"Well, it depends, how much are you willing to pay?"

* * *

**Part 3**

The shrine maiden if I could call her that holds out her hand expecting money.

How should I respond to this?

From her odd attire, was she even a shrine maiden?

Her outfit was a strange mix between western and eastern influences.

Well, at least it had a traditional red and white colour scheme.

It also exposed her armpits.

Well, I had lost my attachment to this world, so I didn't mind handing her all of my cash, but I didn't bring much of it with me.

"38, 653 yen. Alright, just go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and look for the blonde-loli vampire in the basement."

Loli vampire? Where was this "Scarlet Devil Mansion"?

I inquire further, but she throws the money I gave her into the donation box and holds out her hand once again.

By then I lost patience and in a split second I changed into my signature battle uniform.

Reaching into my shield while time is stopped, I pull out my Desert Eagle and press it against her temple.

Of course the Desert Eagle is an unwieldy weapon compared to Berreta 92FS.

Not as controllable as the Beretta and with a much lower magazine capacity. Not a very useful weapon in a prolonged fight which I usually find myself in.

I simply use it for intimidation.

At this point in my life I should have known this girl wasn't normal.

It was clear her soul was still contained in her body, but there was something off about her.

I witnessed the rewriting of the universe quite the number of times now and shouldn't be surprised if this world is no longer normal, especially in the **land of fantasy**.

* * *

**Part 4**

In the next instant, I had a pistol pressed against my forehead.

Normal people may have freaked out, but I was used to dealing with this sort of thing.

Of course no sane normal human would visit my shrine alone.

Young girls and women who approach the shrine are always youkai, practice magic like Marisa or have some broken innate ability like Sakuya.

Of course they have to know magic or have some other broken ability.

I should have noticed something the instant I noticed her gender.

Hopefully for me, it seemed that her ability was conveniently the same as Sakuya's, which was the ability to manipulate time.

How else would she have changed her clothes so fast?

I had experience facing such a power; the only problem was she did not seem to follow spell card rules.

I quickly did a back flip and kicked the gun out of her hand and threw some persuasion needles in her direction, but she quickly dodges them.

Guns, how much did I know about them?

Well, I faced a Hell Raven armed with nuclear powered arm cannon, so what she used was tame in comparison.

The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by what appeared to be bombs.

I quickly fly into the surrounding foliage hoping it would protect me from the shrapnel.

Instead of explosive force, I heard a deafening noise and saw a flash of light.

"Can't you use knives instead if you have such a broken power?"

The other long black haired girl did not give an answer.

"I" fly upward into the sky to observe the damage.

The shrine grounds was completely undamaged, how lucky or maybe she didn't want to kill me?

"I" may have spoken too soon as I am met with a wall of rockets.

"I" position myself between the gaps and avoid getting hit, but it was a trap as she appeared before me again and I find myself with an even bigger gun between pressed against "my" forehead.

I am not worried, as everything happened as I expected.

* * *

**Part 5**

After my manoeuvre involving M84 stun grenades, AT-4's, RPG-7's and a Howa type 89 to the temple, I quickly get away as I am reminded of the duel I had with Mami.

Of course, it was a dummy of made from ofuda.

A long string of talismans wrap around my leg.

I bring forth the katana I rarely ever use and cut through the paper.

I don't bother stopping time as I did this as I assumed it wouldn't affect her with my experience with Mami's ribbon.

As long as my opponent had some sort of physical contact with me, my ability was useless, which explains my preference for ranged weaponry.

From behind her voice startles me.

**"Divine Spirit: Fantasy Seal – Blink!"**

I look behind me only to find someone kicked me in the gut from the front.

In which direction did she even come at me?

This is quite startling as I was someone who could stop time.

I could have sworn she moved in a straight line.

The next thing I knew, I awoke pressed against the ground with her pressing her foot down against me.

As long as she touched me, my ability was useless so I could not escape.

"You're certainly not human so to the Palace of Earth Spirits you go so Satori can help me find out what you truly are."

* * *

**Part 6**

I don't have many visitors, as sentient beings don't like having their minds read.

Of all the minds I have read, this girl the shrine maiden brought on a leash is probably among the most twisted.

My third eye was reddened the more I delved into her mind.

I could assume this person was simply insane and leave it at that, but in Gensokyo, the most fantastical answer is probably the correct one.

This girl manipulated time and weaved together the threads of fate around a single individual.

She granted this individual the power to manipulate reality itself and becoming a fundamental law in the universe without beginning or end.

"The Law of Cycles" that had existed since the beginning.

That concept possessed a power over fate that far exceeded that vampire's.

Could that vampire's maid accomplish the same thing as this girl?

Through her selfish yet selfless actions the universe was rewritten multiple times.

Was the existence of youkai and Gensokyo a mere side effect of this girl's actions?

These "Puella Magi" were the original exterminators of youkai.

Girl's who had given up their humanity to grant a wish, given power equal to their destinies tasked with fighting the physical manifestations of the world's curses.

Could these "Puella Magi" be the original shrine maidens?

Did copulation with these "Puella Magi" bring forth youkai exterminating clans such as the Hakurei?

Was the Hakurei barrier simply a "witch's" barrier?

Maybe normal humans were granted the ability to cast magic through the selfless wishes of these girls?

The implications were unsettling.

Maybe they did not even matter, as long as this girl existed, the universe risked being rewritten.

Yet could this girl be judged as evil?

She experienced a type of hell to save a single person and end the end that person couldn't be saved.

I'm not a Yama like Shikieiki Yamaxanadu so couldn't pass judgement on this girl.

The shrine maiden had seemed to have fallen asleep during my recounting of the history of the restrained time traveller.

Considering all the fantastical things that happen around that shrine maiden, it made sense she would be bored.

To that shrine maiden, the story I just recounted was mundane. For her, the world seems to be on the path of impending doom every other week.

As I was drowned in thought I did not notice that the restrained time traveller was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Part 7**

Time manipulation is such a broken ability.

That maid really makes borrowing books rather difficult, but hopefully with this girl I can increase my reading list!

I seemed to have listened in on their conversation as I was relaxing on the roof of the shrine and learned of her set of abilities from Satori.

She has the same ability as that maid.

The power to manipulate time and space, considering all the weapons she pulled out during that fight with Reimu, I could assume she could also store plenty of books in that shield of hers!

It's really convenient this girl has the same destination as me!

The only downside is the fact she seems quite heavy, my broom wasn't built for two so this better be worth it!

* * *

**Part 8**

I seemed to have been saved by witch, but not the "witch" I am used to.

It seems that this girl also wants to enter the Scarlet Devil Mansion and said that my "set of skills" would be very useful.

She wasn't hiding the fact she only wanted to "borrow" books.

Then again, I can't judge her considering all the stuff I "borrowed" from the military.

So I helped the blonde girl out.

While on the back of her broom I stopped time and stored whole book shelves of books into my shield.

Considering these bookshelves were the same size as skyscrapers, that was a lot of books.

We made several runs and in the end this "Marisa" could barely fit all the books into her house.

During our several runs, I should have noticed that the interior of the mansion seemed to be a lot more spacious than the outside appearance would suggest, not unlike my own residence that was modelled after the surface of a clock.

It should have been obvious that there was someone in the mansion with powers not unlike mine.

When that maid appeared and held my neck at knife point, Marisa had fled the scene.

Why was I helping her anyway?

As the fairies in what appeared to be maid uniforms approached I instinctively stopped time.

Of course, the maid was unaffected by my power and she slit my throat the instant I moved, but considering I was unable to die, it did not matter.

At this point the maid was somewhat confused.

I took this short opportunity to set up a few dozen M26 grenades and pipe bombs to dispatch the fairies and resumed time once again.

Of course the maid disappeared from the scene, stopping time to escape before the impending explosion.

The commotion attracted the attention of a purple haired girl, so I stopped time once again and quickly dispatched her with some chloroform.

The girl had a very weak body it seemed.

The next thing I knew, my head was separate from my body.

As I look upon my body, it seemed it was pierced all over the place with knives.

"Though you seem to have the same power as me, it doesn't seem you are human. Are you a hourai perhaps? It doesn't matter; I'm feeding you to imouto-sama."

That silver haired maid gathered my parts into a bag and threw me into the mansion's basement.

The basement?

Wasn't this where the shrine maiden told me to go?

Then I saw her, a most adorable little blonde girl with spiny wings decorated with what appeared to be gems not unlike my own soul gem.

Wasn't she the one who manipulates destruction?

Was she my salvation?

I quickly reconstructed my body from the parts in the bag.

I stopped time and put her into a head lock.

"Just like Sakuya!"

As I was in physical contact with her, my ability to stop time was useless and she quickly ripped me apart.

I quickly reconstructed myself again.

"That's amazing! I thought Sakuya just brought me a drink, but it seems she got me a new toy!"

Her adorable features may have made her words even more disturbing to some, but they did not disturb me.

Instead I asked her a question.

"Can you break me?"

The cute little girl thought about it for a moment with her index finger against her lips as she gazed upward.

"No."

"Can't you manipulate destruction?" I asked.

"I can't break something already broken," she replied with such a serious expression that did not fit her face.

Broken?

Was I broken?

I was once the nutcracker witch who could not crack nuts.

My body was simply a corpse puppet moved around by magic.

My body did not age.

Through my struggles, my sense of time was warped.

Was I simply just a broken clock that couldn't tell time correctly?

Not only was I rejected by the "Law of Cycles", I was rejected by time itself and now the one who manipulates destruction refuses to "break" me.

The adorable vampire approached me and took my soul gem away from me.

"What's this?"

"It is my soul, can you please break it?"

Instead of breaking it, she attached my soul gem to her wing.

What unsettled me was the fact my soul gem seemed to belong on her wing like the countless other gems attached to it.

An onlooker may not have been able to tell the difference.

As long as she possessed my soul gem, I could not escape her.

"Be my toy," she said with a smile.

I should have known not to trust Oriko, but my spirit was broken and I had hoped for any opportunity of salvation.

Was this salvation?

Now in retrospect, it only made sense.

I tried to cage Madoka and keep her on a leash.

I cherished her, but I had wanted to possess her.

I was the devil that opposed god.

It is only fitting that I would end up as this girl's possession.

This girl before me with scarlet eyes was my owner.

I had become the possession of a Scarlet Devil.

That girl rummaged through a clothes drawer and pulled out what appeared to be a maid uniform.

"As my toy, you are now Sakuya #2."

I break into a laugh. Well, at least she's as cute as Madoka in a twisted sort of way.

"No, my name is Homura Akemi."

* * *

**Part 9**

Sakuya informed me of a new rat that had broken into our home and had caused quite a number of Patchouli's books to disappear.

As I observed the scene between that girl and my sister unfold in a safe area, I could do nothing but smile.

"Sakuya, by the name of Remilia Scarlet, inform her that starting today, she is a maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Starting today, Flandre has a personal maid."

"Milady?"

Sakuya seems to be somewhat disturbed by the recent events so I tease her.

"She's a time manipulating immortal. Sakuya you may have competition."

From that day onward, the Scarlet Devil Mansion seemed livelier. We got a new capable maid, Sakuya now works harder than ever and Patchouli now won't stop complaining about the empty bookshelves.


	2. Chapter 2: Patchy's Analysis

Lifting my eyes from my book I look upon the new maid beside the little mistress, the one who rudely knocked me out with chloroform.

The new maid is somewhat of a peculiarity.

This is quite something considering our frame of reference is Sakuya who isn't normal in the least by human standards.

The blood in that body certainly serves no purpose, as she remained quite athletic even after having around 4 litres sucked from her body by Flan, when the average human only has 5 litres of blood.

The body of hers also seems to lack a soul.

This doesn't mean she's soulless, as it is quite apparent that the body receives commands from one of the many decorations found on Flan's wings.

That single violet gem though identical to the others, ruins the symmetry of her wings.

She certainly isn't a Tsukumogami, a youkai born from an object after 100 years of existing.

She is certainly not a magician of a traditional sense considering her use of modern weaponry.

Despite the body's peculiar nature, it is certainly human, but the "immortality" it possesses isn't anything like what the Hourai Elixir grants.

Nor is anything like the "immortality" Taosim grants, like what Toyosatomimi no Miko possesses.

Toyosatomimi no Miko is the true identity of Prince Shotoku.

Does the new maid resemble any figure from history or folklore?

Well, there are records of such beings like her, but they were all short lived, all meeting tragic ends.

There is a sort of quality that cannot really be described in human language, but it is a quality I have become familiar with over the years from meeting various beings of various ages.

Though this maid has only worked here for a week, I am certain she can't be anything but ancient.

"Is that a wish?"

I look to my right and see a white creature with the most peculiar ears that couldn't be called anything but cute. It is not lost on me that this creature read my mind, which is reason to be suspicious. As I look toward that new maid, she gazes at the creature with a face of revulsion.

"I want you to make a contract with me and..."

The creature was cut off as Flan ran up to it with a smile on her face and arms bracing for a hug before a pink arrow of light pierced it through the head leaving wisps of light that resembled the petals of a rose.

It certainly wasn't the way Flan usually destroyed things and it certainly wasn't Flan who killed that creature.

With the events unfolding around me I got my answer.

The small creature who offers a contract as well as the rose petals that ward it off reeks of a certain story.

In my time I have made many contracts and have much experience dealing with devils, if my familiar isn't evidence enough.

I am one who always researches before making any rash decisions when regards to contracts and have read many books on the subject.

The story that pops into my mind is the one of **Faust**.

Faust was a man who sold his soul to achieve his ambitions.

He was a man with headstrong ignorance whose fiery ambitions were doused time and time again.

He was a man who unknowingly dooms the lives of the innocent until it is too late.

That small white creature was for certain Mephistopheles.

That new black haired maid is Faust for certain.

The rose petal arrow which warded off Mephistopheles certainly originated from the heavens.

Certainly the penitent known as **Gretchen** is at work.

That rose petal arrow pierced the small creature when it came into close proximity with the "soul gem" attached to Flan's wing.

Certainly, there are forces preventing Mephistopheles from ever taking Faust's soul.

Now as I think about the new maid's ability to manipulate time, I am reminded of more things from Goethe's Faust.

In Goethe's Faust, Faust would lose his soul if he ever stopped time in a moment of perfect happiness.

As she continues to exist, it is apparent that the new maid who calls herself "Akemi Homura" is quite far off from happy.

In the story, Gretchen would lead Faust, her former lover to the higher spheres to redeem his soul.

Quite peculiar considering their relationship was far from an ideal one, quite the twisted romance if the story was to be trusted.

Just as the history recorded Prince Shotoku as male, but turned out to be female, it doesn't surprise me that Faust could be female as well. Well it certainly isn't rare case factoring such figures as King Arthur as well.

Does this mean that the new maid prefers the fairer sex if the relationship between Gretchen and Faust was as described in the story?

Well, that sort of preference isn't all that uncommon in Gensokyo.

Then again, the story shouldn't be trusted as factual considering the Faust figure before me wasn't guided into the afterlife by Gretchen yet.

Part 1 of Goethe's Faust was finished in 1806 and the influences which created the story are certainly much older.

I still can't accurately gauge Faust's age, but it is clear, she is certainly older than me and that is quite significant as I am a magician with a lifespan which certainly towers over normal humans.

I am quite interested in the knowledge she obtained from her contract, as I certainly wouldn't offer my own soul.

The fact Mephistopheles offered someone like me a contract makes me question what is happening to their management.

Have they become desperate?

I can only guess at what transpired.

**Before I can question the new maid on anything it appears that she and Flan had disappeared.**

I notice another white creature scurry out the door.

So it seems Mephistopheles is observing "Faust" for now.

Where did Flan go?

Then I recalled that Remilia had given Flan a little more freedom ever since the new maid was hired.

Sakuya was the only maid who could handle Flan, but she couldn't all the time due to her position as the head maid keeping her busy, until this "Akemi" showed up.

I could handle Flan as well, but I rarely left the mansion and was one who largely disregarded her surroundings when in thought.

Maybe I'll ask the new maid to answer some of my questions when they come back and so I stare back down into the book before me.

She better come back considering all the books she helped Marisa steal.


	3. Chapter 3: Lamentation and a Breather

**Part 1**

Everything she had done, everything she had went through was for me and what was her reward?

It is difficult to do the right thing, especially if no one was wrong.

That fateful day had been vividly etched into my mind.

"I'm so proud of what you've accomplished, what you've endured, Homura-chan."

I remember her face, her tears and her true character. I remember her genuine care and concern for me. Despite the mask of cold indifference she wore, or that tyrannical façade, she was very much an ordinary girl.

"There's no way we can ever thank you enough for what you've done. You've saved all our lives, the fate of all Puella Magi."

I didn't think I could continue, but I had to. I could no longer keep the smile on my face, for if I did I would be betraying not only her, but myself as well.

"That makes the rest of this ...even harder."

The words were painful to say, but I had to continue. Despite all she had done for my sake, it couldn't be denied that she was a dangerous factor that disturbed the order I had established.

It couldn't be denied that the majority of Puella Magi who were one with Law of Cycles, who were one with me, could not tolerate Homura-chan's rash decision.

For my sake, she would do anything and become anything.

As a magical girl, she would go through that same month over and over.

As a magical girl, she would become the enemy of all other magical girls if it prevented me from making a contract.

When I lost my humanity and became a concept, she continued on.

To prevent the incubators from catching me, she became the devil.

She would ignore my wishes and become everyone's enemy if that was what it took to "save" me.

Even though she did it to save me, even though she did it in an attempt to make me happy, usurping the Law of Cycles could not go unpunished.

Her unyielding dedication made it clear it wouldn't be her last offence.

I had long since abandoned my personal desires, and dedicated myself to always do the right thing no matter how difficult it may be.

Ever since I made my wish, I ceased to be just Kaname Madoka.

To steel myself, I spread my wings.

I slowly took a deep breath and exhaled.

As the Law of Cycles, the salvation of Puella Magi, I had to put aside my personal biases and do what was right for all Puella Magi...except Homura-chan.

"I've made a lot of tough decisions since I took this position. But none of them harder than this one. You saved us, but you'll be the death of us. I'm sorry Homura-chan. You're a hero... and you have to leave."

Though she was crying, Homura-chan did not wipe her own tears, instead she wiped off mine.

Her hand rested against the side of my cheek.

Despite the tears streaming down her face, she smiled and it was a genuine smile.

With that genuine smile she spoke.

"With kindness comes naiveté. Courage becomes foolhardiness. And dedication has no reward. If I couldn't accept any of that, I would not be fit to be a magical girl."

We were both crying, but now, we were also both smiling.

She turned away and began to leave, I wanted catch up to her, I wanted to exchange a few more words and my mouth began to move.

"Don't forget. Always, somewhere, I am watching over you. As long as you remember me, you are not alone..."

By the time I mustered the courage to say those words, she had left.

I was restored to my former glory and held her bow in my hands.

To this day, I continue watching over her, warding Incubator off if he ever got too close.

I am watching over her, always.

**Part 2**

It was evening in Gensokyo. Despite being a fantastical fantasy land with all sorts of fantasy creatures, it obeyed the cycles of day and night, or so I thought.

The young mistress and I had left the front gate of the mansion.

I was greeted by the red haired gate keeper, Hong Meiling.

"So where are two going?"

My small mistress enthusiastically replied, "To Marisa's!"

Marisa if I recall correctly was that blonde haired self-proclaimed "ordinary" magician, who I helped steal all those books. Considering Marisa is really the only person that seems to visit on a daily basis, it makes sense for Flan to grow some sort of attachment.

Before I appeared, Flan was forbidden to go outside. I once ensnared a goddess, but now I provide freedom to a vampire. Quite the direction my life is heading towards. At the same time, it was a nice feeling to provide someone with happiness that didn't involve an illusion.

I wonder why I even helped her. Maybe stealing things had become second nature to me during all those time loops. If so, it would prove quite problematic, then again with power over time it would be very easy to get away with it, especially with the many scapegoats available like that blonde magician herself.

A pointy black hat with a broom, the classic attire for a fairy tale witch, completely different from the witches I had come to know. Despite this, she was more human than the magician we have back at the mansion who has a much longer lifespan.

We wave good bye to the gate keeper as we left.

The head maid with a similar power to mine has always complained about the gate keeper's sleep habits and letting intruders like Marisa into the mansion.

As the week had went by, it was quickly apparent why the gate keeper would fall asleep.

She has a 24-hour shift, if she was human, she would have surely died of sleep deprivation long ago. From what I can see, she takes a 1 hour nap her and there and Marisa had probably worked out her sleep schedule to increase her chances of a successful heist.

Maybe the head maid should be more lenient, then again, I do not know much about the gate keeper's species, so I cannot be sure if she actually needs sleep or not.

The gate keeper doesn't seem to have extra appendages or wings and looks perfectly human from her outward appearance. From her name, she was probably Chinese. From her green outfit, especially the green red star hat, she may have served the communist party at some point. I don't really know much about her other than that.

On the bright side, the head maid has never questioned my sleeping habits, as I don't require sleep. I don't mind working at night. I was already used to making pipe bombs, gathering munitions and watching Madoka during the time a normal human would use for sleep.

Vampires begin the day when the sun sets, just as humans begin the day when the sun rises.

As we travelled across Misty Lake, early evening quickly became late evening.

Some may have ignored such a subtle change, but as I have confidence in my internal clock I begin to wonder.

As we reached the edge of the lake, something bumped into me.

"Are you the type of person I can eat?"

I try to discern this thing in front of me, but it seemed to be nothing more than an amorphous blob of darkness. A wraith?

It was apparent that Flan was somewhat displeased at the turn of events.

"I never gave you permission to play with my toys."

"Is that so?"

**Taboo "Lävatein"**

There is a certain charm of a small figure wielding a ridiculously oversized weapon, and it isn't lost on my mistress.

The great sword of flame cut through the darkness...as well as through me.

The fact that I was cut through was of no importance to me, the fact my maid uniform was ruined was. I could easily heal my body with magic, but sewing a new uniform took effort. Fortunately I had a spare stored in my shield for such an occasion.

"It is the duty of a maid to always be elegant in front of our masters," is what the head maid drilled into my head.

I look upon the dazed figure upon the ground. I see a girl no physically older than my master who wore an outfit that was mostly black and whose hair was decorated with a single red ribbon.

On the subject of hair ribbons, I somewhat regret giving Madoka back hers.

With her giant flame sword raised, it was apparent she was going to finish what she started, so before she could, I stopped time and carried the small girl out of danger.

When time resumed, the small vampire asked me, "What are you doing?"

"Milady, it appears this little girl has the ability to manipulate darkness, it would be in our best interest to keep her alive if we require her services in the future."

"Is that so?"

It wasn't Flan who said those words, but the girl in my arms.

With a devilish smile on her face and her hands behind her back, Flan leans forward toward me and says, "Into the toy box she goes."

"Toy box" is the word she uses to refer to my shield and is what my shield is mainly used for nowadays.

"Rumia disapproves!"

Despite what the girl had said in desperation, I followed the little vampire's orders. It isn't the cruelest thing I had ever done, but it ranks quite high. I just hope she doesn't mess with my weapons while she is in there.

Besides, if I hadn't made the suggestion, Flan would have torn her apart.

As I look back at my actions, I sort of understand why others were so adamant at my methods of saving lives.

With a tilt of her head and a smile on her face, the little vampire earnestly says, "thank you!"

I may have slightly regretted my decision of serving the little vampire in the beginning, but I cannot deny that I am tired of being judged for the decisions I make. Even if the one I serve isn't a paragon of virtue, the feeling of being needed, to be praised for what I do is more than what being a Puella Magi had given me.

I continue to cling onto the small hope that Oriko's advice does lead me toward the path of salvation.

I wonder if Madoka is watching me right now.

**Authors Notes:**

Fallout 1 reference.


End file.
